Summer camp
by lacuspink13
Summary: Its about Mai thinking shes gonna have a nice Break from everyone at Fuka Acdeamy at camp in the moutains.. when all goes wrong


Well I am making this one because I thought after putting in that one that this one would be a lot longer and better. Thanks and try to enjoy. I deleted the first one and this is after she goes to camp thinking she's going to be Fuka free for all summer until she goes to her cabin.

"Wow Mai you got fat on the plane." Midori said surprised.

Mai just sat there with the look that would make you seem scared very very scared.

As Midori walked up the dirty path that just a minute ago seemed so beautiful she saw every body and by everyone she saw everybody she knew from that school there.

As she looked up to see everyone standing with all the camping gear she saw two people she didn't recognize.

As the orange fire hair girl stood up unsteady from the tackle she realized something.

Something really disturbing.

" What the hell happened to Akira and Takumi?" Mai said stuttering with fear, pointing at them with a disgusted look.

" Ohh… ummm.." was all you heard until finally Reito spoke.

" Well you see we had a party just before we left to come here and we played truth or dare.." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

" Keep going." Mai said a little interested.

" We dared Takumi and Akira to dress as girls not just girls but girly preps. That's when Tate said we should all go to this camp." Reito finished with enthusiasm.

" Sooo Tate brought you all here huh?" Mai said not even bothering with her brother and Akira.

"Yup!" They all yelled so happy.

Mai slowly lowered her head to look at the ground, as she did her face turned purple with rage.

Muttering underneath her breath she repeated, " I'm going kill that stupid moron." Giving a nasty little wicked laugh.

Even Nao backed up several steps when they heard here ask were he was.

Mai looked up as she saw everyone cowering in fear when she heard someone running.

"KAGUSUSUCHI!" Mai yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her child didn't come. Even it was scared of her.

"Fine then get the hell back here Tate!" Her face was now a dark purple as she sprinted toward the frightened creature.

The whole site had dust flying all over. You couldn't see the person next to you because they were kicking up so much dirt into the air.

Mai, after two hours, got a hold of Tate's collar.

"You really want a death sentence don't ya?" Mai said with the look of the devil.

Tate looked in fear at her, it actually looked like her hair was red and on fire.

" Isn't that going a little far Mai?" Asked Takumi with a look of surprise.

" Hehehe no this is!" She threw him with all her strength into the cafeteria right into a girl getting lunch.

Looking satisfied she went over with a really big grin over to the others for a casual chat.

Walking back to her cabin with everyone she talked and laughed. On the way she lost people or every so cabin.

When only till she was left with Mikoto, Midori, Chie and Natsuki left standing in front of the cabin named Hime Force.

Walking up the creaky steps for the second time knowing no one will attack her she say her room for the first time.

Stood there, the orange haired girl admired the Blue sheets and comfy looking cabin.

" Oh Mai by the way you forgot you can't bring 'him' out again its against the rules." Said the blacked spiked girl that clung onto her chest.

Mai stood and remembered all of what just happened and started to laugh so hard so fell to the floor.

While unpacking their stuff they all heard something disturbing.

"Rawawwaawaw gurgeeeel" Everyone stopped and look at the girl that looked dead.

" Need food, I'm dying need some yummy ramen, so hungry" All you heard from the walking eater aka Mikoto.

" Why don't we go get some food from the cafeteria." Mai said, as she knew everyone else was really hungry too.

Later after they all ate something.

"Wow that was good, so good I ate too much." Burped Natsuki.

Everyone looked at her as if she had murdered someone.

" What? It feels to good to burp when you really feel it's needed, don't ya think?"

" Now that you say it like that. It does," Added Chie and burped louder than Natsuki.

" Wow good one" clapped Natsuki proudly.

" You're right, it feels really relaxing." burped Mikoto a little softer than Chie.

In a few minutes there was a burping contest and when the guys walked into the cafeteria they noticed a smell and then the saw the girls.

" What the hell is that?!?" staring at the girls going mad.

" I have no idea. Looks like they've gone mad." Squeaked Takumi.

**I didn't like the first chapter so I deleted it. I hope you liked this please leave comments. I loved to make more if you like it! Lacuspink3**


End file.
